marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Nick Spencer; Ryan Ottley | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1 | First2 = (Illusion) (Full appearance) | Quotation = You see, your dreams and mine intersect. There's something you want and there's something somebody else wants that I'm going to deny them. | QuotationSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 25 | Speaker = Kindred | HistoryText = Formerly a human sent to Hell, the entity known as Kindred became a demon and rapidly climbed through the ranks. Possessing an intimate familiarity with Peter Parker to the point of affectionately referring to him as "Pete", and Norman Osborn who terrified Kindred when he was human—both as Norman and the Green Goblin—and inspired his demonic form, the demon began torturing Mysterio, an enemy of Spider-Man's who had previously committed suicide, relentlessly until Beck agreed to serve him. The demon resurrected Beck to serve as his agent, though Beck eventually forgot about his bargain. The demon was aware of Ero's interest in testing Peter Parker and attempted to use Mysterio to persuade the Spider-Totem to ally with him, though it refused. During Kraven the Hunter's attempt to persuade Spider-Man to kill him, Spider-Man had a vision of Mary Jane Watson dead by the demon's hands. While Spider-Man fought Kraven, the demon watched over Mary Jane in his absence and commented on her treating one of his centipedes with kindness. The demon also resumed tormenting Quentin Beck, manifesting during a prison therapy session that was subsequently cut short. Apologizing for his cruel treatment of Beck, the demon reminded him of their bargain before offering to let him say the demon's true name. Before Mysterio could do so, the demon sensed Peter Parker dream-scrying these events and killed Beck to avoid Spider-Man prematurely learning his identity. Addressing Peter directly, the demon asked Peter to call him "Kindred" and that he intended to torment Peter for something that he'd done. Kindred was seen soon after murdering Mysterio, encountering Mysterio's psychiatrist, who turned out to be Dr. Ludwig Rinehart. Mysterio revealed to Kindred that he brainwashed his psychiatrist and made him pretend and dress up like him. Kindred then yelled at Beck for telling his psychiatrist his name during his brain washing. He explained that Mysterio keeps running from his purpose and then handed Mysterio a script. He was seen once again talking to Peter stating, "When we do finally stand face to face, I want it to be the right way." He was later shown staring at a wall with framed photos of all the spider related superheroes: Peter, Superior Spider-Man, Miles Morales, Spider-Woman, Silk, Ben Reilly, Kaine Parker, and Ghost-Spider. He remarked that he wanted to meet "through friends" and that he would see him soon. No sooner had Kindred left Mysterio alone than he came across the cell of Peter's greatest enemy, Norman Osborn, believing himself to be the serial killer Cletus Kasady. The demon, knowing Osborn could not hear him, reminisced on how he was being tempted to kill the madman here and now, but he was content to let Osborn rot as a mental wreck of what he once was. Despite wanting to kill Osborn revenge—blaming him for his transformation into a demon—Kindred instead inserted a centipede into his brain to prevent him from killing Spider-Man, saying he would have his revenge when Osborn was himself again. As Kindred left, Osborn's Cletus Kasady persona called out to him to deliver a message from Norman Osborn's dormant psyche - mocking Kindred for assuming that he regretted anything and saying that he had figured out who Kindred was and was proud to see the human-turned-demon reduced to a vengeful monster as a result of his actions. After Osborn was bonded to the Grendel symbiote and transformed into Carnage, Kindred stopped him from killing Spider-Man using the implanted centipede, allowing Spider-Man to get a second wind and defeat him. Still bothered by Norman Osborn having claimed to know his true identity, Kindred started his next plot against Spider-Man that involved him reviving Sin-Eater. | Personality = Kindred is amicable but ruthless, torturing Quentin Beck into near-insanity and brutally killing him after giving him permission to say his true name, though he lamented having to do so in order to keep his identity secret. Kindred is fixated on obtaining revenge on Peter Parker for an unspecified thing he'd done, though he is also strangely affectionate towards him—referring to him as "Pete" and watching over Mary Jane while Peter was fighting Kraven the Hunter. He also has a vendetta against Norman Osborn, who made Peter's life a living hell, and who he claims is responsible for his transformation into a demon. | Powers = Demon Physiology: Formerly a human, Kindred has become a demon primarily associated with centipedes, which he can spawn at will. Resurrection: Kindred can resurrect people like he did with Mysterio and Sin-Eater. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Kindred is capable of conjuring giant centipedes and using them to attack opponents. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = List of Marvel Comics characters: K#Kindred | Links = }} Category:Undead Category:Resurrection Category:Insect Form Category:Zoopathy Category:Claws Category:Humans transformed into Demons